


Pretty Boy

by cadkitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing Midnighter had never expected, it was to walk out of his post-mission shower to find none other than Dick Grayson in his living room. He paused, the hand with his towel midair, having been just finishing drying his hair. Other than that, he was entirely devoid of clothing and while that didn't exactly bother <i>him</i>, he was pretty sure that had not been what Dick had expected to see. Particularly not from the way his eyes widened a fraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ****Assumptions for next issue of Batman and Robin Eternal and vague references to the last issue.****  
>  The multitude of requests for Dick/Midnighter resulted in this (not that it wouldn't have happened anyway lol).  
> Beta: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Point of No Return" by Starset

If there was one thing Midnighter had never expected, it was to walk out of his post-mission shower to find none other than Dick Grayson in his living room. He paused, the hand with his towel midair, having been just finishing drying his hair. Other than that, he was entirely devoid of clothing and while that didn't exactly bother _him_ , he was pretty sure that had not been what Dick had expected to see. Particularly not from the way his eyes widened a fraction or the way he instantly looked away, the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks. At least _that_ part didn't strike him as odd. For the near-on year they'd known one another, he'd been doing his part in trying to lead Grayson into realizing the extent of his own sexuality, though he'd been horribly resistant at first.

Lowering the towel, he gave his chest a quick swipe and then eased the towel around his waist, tucking it to keep it in place for the moment. Sure, they'd seen one another naked before, had even accomplished kicking some major ass clad in only towels, but that was a little different from unexpectedly seeing someone butt-ass naked... or from finding a random person in your living room when you didn't exactly live in the most accessible of places. Speaking of which... "Didn't expect to see you here."

Dick chanced a glance back at Midnighter, a hint of that earlier flush still on his cheeks as he let his gaze settle on him. "I uh... wanted to talk to you. Just didn't expect," Dick gestured somewhat helplessly toward Midnighter's current state of dress, "well... that."

Nothing in the world could have stopped the tug of the grin that lit up Midnighter's face. "You expected me to be fully clothed coming out of my own shower in a place you shouldn't have been able to access? Are you serious?"

"I..." the look on Dick's face read something along the lines of -maybe not- and that was honestly more amusing than any other direction this could have gone.

"Well, you're welcome for the peep show. Now... what did you have on your mind?" He watched as Dick's mouth opened and closed a few times, as his cheeks heated up even more... and for the life of him, he couldn't even stop the direction of his mind as comprehension began to dawn on him. Heat flashed through him in an instant and he let himself cross his arms, huffing out the ghost of a laugh. "No joke? Is _that_ really why you're here?"

"Well I..." Dick took in a hitching breath and Midnighter thought how every single person Dick knew would have been beyond confused how on earth he was managing to seem like nothing more than a virginal teenager for this whole discussion. _The_ Dick Grayson; the womanizer, the man with a million notches in his bed posts, most of them from one night stands he didn't even think twice about... and here he was, standing in Midnighter's living room _floundering_ over what to say. It dawned on him that, perhaps, it had something to do with the nature of what he was trying to get at, with the lack of experience in this regard.

Three steps brought him nearly inside Dick's personal bubble and he paused there, just hedging within it, his voice quiet now. "Here's a hint, Grayson... since you seem to be a _little_ bit out of your element. Skip the usual build-up and just go for the kill. It'll work with me."

Dick's eyes met Midnighter's an instant later and it nearly took his breath away. The intensity of the stare he was giving him, the way his blue eyes burned with a fire that was so utterly unrestrained... that held promises of a thousand things, all of them _exactly_ what Midnighter wanted. He pushed away from the wall and quicker than Midnighter would have given him credit for, he was flush against him, one arm hooked up around the back of his neck. There was another moment of that intensely burning gaze and then their lips met.

Hunger consumed him within seconds. The way Dick kissed was like he'd burn alive if he didn't get what he wanted from the situation, if he didn't get another taste, another little nip... or God help them, if he didn't cling to him like he was the last stable thing in the universe. _Nothing_ had prepared him for Dick all but throwing himself at him and the surge of lust that slammed through him was far beyond that which he felt with most of his past lovers. And all they were doing was kissing. He could only imagine how the rest was going to affect him.

His hand slid up to the nape of Dick's neck, curled up into the short hair at the back of his head and pulled him back ever so slightly, letting his tongue slick out and taste Dick still all over his lips. "I want everything you have to give me, Grayson. And that had better be true in reverse. Don't hold back on me."

Dick's hands slid down along Midnighter's sides, his eyes bright as he stared into his eyes, breath panting out ever so slightly. "I need this."

A smile curved Midnighter's lips. "That much is obvious." His hips gave a little forward push, showing Dick he hadn't missed how quickly he was becoming hard off of what little they'd already done. "Hard up or is this all for me?"

"Mostly for you."

This time a laugh escaped Midnighter. "Mostly? I'll take it." He lightly extracted Dick from his arms, nodding toward his bedroom. It didn't take any further encouragement to get him going in the right direction and it certainly didn't take anything else for Midnighter to follow him. He didn't bother closing the door behind them, only pausing to ditch his towel and retrieve the necessities from his dresser top before pushing back the covers and easing down to sit on the bed, motioning Dick over and between his thighs. 

He pulled Dick's warm body between his legs, sliding his hands up his sides and then up under his shirt. Their eyes locked and he held Dick's gaze, watching the way the intensity burned there, the way it ramped up as he drew slow circles over his nipples with his thumbs. Dick arched as he dragged his hands back down, blunt nails raking slightly over his skin. "So responsive," he breathed out, watching the way the faintest blush dusted Dick's cheeks. "No one ever worships you... do they? Only the other way around." The last part wasn't a question, more of a realization as he watched the way Dick swallowed. "Let's change that."

He pushed Dick's shirt up, leaning in to rub his cheek lightly over his abs, closing his eyes as he felt the light twitch of the muscles as he moved against him. "Shirt off, pretty boy." He felt the shift as Dick did as he was asked, the shirt hitting the floor. Opening his eyes, he kissed his way up as far as he could without standing up, his hands wandering further, sliding up past those sensitive nipples again and across his shoulders. There was something oddly trim and yet powerful about the way Dick was built and it fueled everything inside of Midnighter to see him like this and to know he was allowed to touch him. He let his fingers dig into his biceps before he slid down to his sides again, pushing up over his back as he ducked his head and let his hot breath ghost over the straining bulge in Dick's pants. His tongue flicked out, tasting the material and earning a broken moan for his efforts.

He slid his hands down, grasping Dick's ass and squeezing hard enough to make Dick jerk his hips in surprise, pressing him harder against his mouth as he continued his exploration through his clothing. One of Dick's hands came to rest in his hair, not pushing, not even trying to direct him, just needing something to do he supposed. He nipped lightly and then shifted back, reaching to begin opening Dick's pants. "Do me one favor..." the squeeze to his hair let him know Dick was listening, though he could only hear the rasp of Dick's breath on the air, "don't hold back. If I make you feel good enough to cum, no matter how quickly... just do it. I promise it won't be the last one tonight." 

The groan he received in return was more than enough to make his own blood feel like fire in his veins. His fingers made fast work of ridding Dick of the bottom half of his clothing, revealing the most ridiculously well-defined hips he'd ever seen in his entire life. He let himself follow the hollow downward, his gaze taking in every inch Dick had to offer him. He'd spent months ridiculously lusting after Dick, thinking about him in the most ridiculous of ways and now that he had him in front of him... it was a million times better than what he'd envisioned. Sure, he'd taken a peek at him when they'd been changing before the sauna a few months back. But that hadn't been anything in comparison to the view of him achingly hard and utterly falling apart under Midnighter's hands. And hell... he hadn't even started yet.

His hands took hold of Dick's hips, holding him steady as he wet his lips. There was no preamble, no lead-up, only action. In the next instant, he was sliding his mouth down over Dick's length, feeling him tremble in his hold. The cry pulled from his mouth was more than enough to send another shock of pleasure through him. He let out a low groan in response, pushing his head down over him and starting to bob his head as he slowly eased up to taking all of him down.

If he was truthful, he'd not ached liked this in a long time. The way he wanted him, the way his mind was going in a hundred ways, telling him all the things he could do to Grayson to make him fall apart in his arms, to make him scream his name so loud it echoed from the walls... all of it was ramping him higher without ever giving himself a single stroke thus far. 

Swirling his tongue over Dick's cock, he played with the tip for a moment before sliding back down over him, using the barest hint of teeth as he pulled back up. Dick's hand clutched at his hair now, not pulling still, not directing, but holding on for dear life, as if he'd fall apart if he let go. A little whimper bubbled up from Dick's throat and Midnighter moved faster, shifting enough to dare to look up at his face as he worked over his cock. 

Dick's cheeks were flushed and his mouth hung open as he panted for his breath. The muscles of his neck and arms were tense in a way that told he was already dangerously close. Their eyes met and Dick choked out, "Oh God," his hips finally jerking forward, as if just seeing Midnighter looking up at him caused him to lose that last fraction of control he had over holding the action back. 

Midnighter shifted his hands, sliding them up to ease over Dick's nipples again instead, silently giving him permission to fuck his mouth if it was what he wanted. Instead, Dick spread his legs just the slightest amount more, his hips easing forward, the barest hint of a rock starting up as Midnighter kept sucking him off. He slid up and flicked his tongue over the head, blowing across the slick tip and earning himself a surprised cry from Dick for it. "Lose it for me, pretty boy." He pulled Dick back in with both hands on his ass, taking him all the way down in one go.

Dick released a sharp cry and both hands grabbed Midnighter's shoulders. A second later, his hips were moving, snapping forward and pulling back until he was nearly out of his mouth, only to repeat the process all over again. The sound that came up from his throat this time was something Midnighter was sure would be in plenty of his dreams from now on and a second later Dick surged forward, his cock all the way in his mouth as he stilled, trembling. Another little shift of his hips and a whimper and then a breath of relief and his cock was throbbing against Midnighter's tongue as Dick came down his throat, stilled there for the whole thing.

When he pulled back, only the barest hint of his orgasm remained, something that Midnighter didn't hesitate to suck him clean of before he let him ease back from him and eased himself back to rest on his hands, heat in his gaze. "Trust me, that wasn't even the start of me rocking your world... get on the bed, gorgeous."

In a way it surprised him that Dick did exactly as he asked him to, that he didn't hesitate as he slid onto the bed, easing onto his side and stretching. Taking full advantage of the situation, Midnighter let himself use a little burst of his speed to catch Dick's arm before he let it fall back down, easing it up over his head and holding it there as he dragged his other hand up the side of his body, over his armpit, and up his arm until their hands locked. He rolled him onto his front and helped him ease himself up onto his knees, using their combined hands to help hold him up. 

Letting go of his hand, he slid his hand along Dick's back, over the myriad of scars there, and grasped his hips, tugging him until his ass was perked up in the air just where he wanted it. Sinking down, he parted his cheeks and leaned in, working up some spit. Letting it dribble down against his hole, he smirked when Dick shivered, and then shifted to run his tongue over the tight bud, teasing at it ever so lightly.

Dick's hips jerked and he let out a whimpering moan that Midnighter couldn't blame him for in the least. He began to lap at it, flicking the point of his tongue again and again and then swirling it every once in a while just to toss things up. Shifting his attentions, he nuzzled against his ass cheek and then lightly nipped the flesh as he picked up the lube he'd grabbed earlier, adding some to his fingers. His touch came against Dick's asshole, making his hips jerk and he just rubbed lightly at him, not urging things forward any faster than they needed to be, not even penetrating him just yet. 

Soon enough, he had Dick trembling under his touch, had him pushing back against his finger and letting out the most delightful of noises that told him he wanted more than this. He bit lightly at his ass again and then pushed a single finger inside of him, earning a cry and then Dick shoving back against him hard. He was content to let him fuck himself on his finger for a while, just watching the way Dick moved, the way his cock swelled again between his legs, and the way his face pushed into the pillow as he let out a string of curses.

His cock throbbed with impatience, just the sight of Dick Grayson falling apart on his bed enough to make him want to fuck him into the mattress, much less knowing how he was going to feel around his cock, knowing how damn _good_ it was going to feel to finally find his release inside of this man. He added more lube and a second finger, Dick barely even hesitating before he was fucking back on them again, panting louder, his ass hitching up higher as he chased after them, trying to get more. And dear God, he was ready for him already, that much was achingly obvious.

Pulling his fingers free, he gave them a quick wipe and made faster work of the condom than he ever had in his entire life. More lube all the way around and before he knew it, he was pulling Dick's hips up to get him at the right level and then - blessedly - he was sinking into him. He took it slow, easing in only an inch or so at a time until he was fully seated within him, his breath hitching as he let himself fully realize he was buried deep inside the one man he'd been unable to keep from haunting his fantasies.

Reaching under Dick, he slid his slick hand around his cock, giving him a few easy strokes as he shifted himself over him in the most comfortable position he'd found to take someone for the first time. He eased Dick back against him just the slightest, holding them up with one of his arms around Dick's middle as he began to rock, his mouth chasing a path over his shoulder and up his neck. His hand moved faster over Dick's length as he picked up the pace, only sliding in and out an inch or so at best while he let Dick get used to him.

But within minutes, Dick was nearly clawing at his arms, trying to reach back every once in a while and encourage him for more. Enough so that he didn't stop the words, "Talk to me, Grayson," from escaping him.

Dick gave a low moan and grabbed his hand, holding onto it hard enough to actually start to hurt as he panted out, "God damn it, M... fuck me hard. I know you can do it. I want all you've got. Don't fucking baby me!"

"Just remember you asked for it." In an instant, Midnighter had him on the bed on his hands and knees again, his own hands hitching up Dick's hips and spreading their thighs. He pulled out nearly all the way and held his angle carefully before he plunged back in, earning a cry from Dick, and then began to fuck him good and hard. Every thrust sent Dick jarring under him and the bed shifting slightly as he moved. The creak of springs got louder as his desire built up inside of him, burning through his control at the speed of light. Soon enough, he was clutching Dick's hips, his own snapping hard against him as he let some small fraction of his super speed take over to allow him to seek his pleasure.

Beneath him, Dick was dissolving into a complete mess, moaning and nearly choking on his words as he tried to both issue praise and beg for more. And _beg_ he did, the myriad of pleas and exclamations of direction tugging Midnighter into nearly fully losing his own control. And hell if it hadn't been _years_ since he'd let himself go with someone like this. Usually they couldn't take it, couldn't handle the intensity of it. But Dick seemed to be thriving off of it, desperately clinging to the idea of wanting _more_ of it with every single thrust.

A shocked sounding cry issued from Dick's mouth and then a stuttered version of his name a second before Dick was throbbing around him, cumming for the second time. With a low growl, Midnighter let himself fully go, hunching over Dick and slamming into him as quick as he wanted to, the surge of his length into Dick's body creating enough pleasure to make him nearly lose his mind. Throwing back his head, he hissed out Dick's name, his balls tight and his muscles trembling as he worked hard for the orgasm. He chased it down and a few seconds later, he landed it hard, slamming in with three hard thrusts as he began to cum, his dick throbbing harder than it had in any recent memory.

Pleasure skittered along his nerve endings and he gasped for his breath as he emptied himself deep inside of Dick's body. He strained forward the entire time, as if he could make his mark on him clearer if only he went deeper. Taking in a shuddering breath, he gave a sharp snap of his hips and then pulled out, putting on one last burst of speed to dispose of the condom and clean them both up.

A second later, he flopped down beside Dick, rolling him over until he was halfway on top of him. Reaching one hand up, he pushed it into Dick's hair and pulled him down, their lips meeting in an oddly chaste kiss before he slid his hand down over his jaw and then down his neck, smiling up at him as he pulled back. "I'm all for surprises... but what brought this on?"

Dick's eyes darkened for a moment before he looked away, shifting to ease himself down against Midnighter with a sigh. "There's something about almost losing your life with the last words you heard from any ally you have being _yours_ that makes you re-evaluate a few things in your life."

"I take it you got closer to dying out there than you let on." Midnighter let his hand glide through Dick's hair, feeling the light mist of sweat come back down over his hand and arm. "As far as reasons go... I can get behind this one."

He could almost feel Dick's smile before he breathed out the chuckle. "You mean like you got behind me?"

"I didn't hear you arguing."

"Oh... I wasn't." Dick pressed his cheek against Midnighter's chest, huffing out a small breath and relaxing in a way that told Midnighter he wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon unless he was told to. 

He let his hand rest on Dick's back, his other pillowed behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, a small smile slipping out again. "I'll be your almost-died fuck anytime you want, Grayson."


End file.
